1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hindered amine type weathering agents (HALS) to be used in plastics, rubbers, paints, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel piperidine derivatives, a process for producing said derivatives, and stabilizers for organic substances which contain said derivatives as an active component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, organic substances such as synthetic resins (e.g. polyethylenes, polypropylenes, polyvinyl chlorides, polyurethanes, ABS resins, etc.) and paints are deteriorated by lights causing softening, embrittlement and discoloration, etc. and resulting in significantly reduced physical properties.
In order to prevent such deterioration of organic substances by light, it has conventionally been known to use various light stabilizers in organic substances, such as 2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone, 2-hydroxy-4-octoxybenzophenone, 2-(2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2-hydroxy-3-t-butyl-5-methylphenyl) 5- chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-dipentylphenyl) benzotriazole, ethyl 2-cyano-3,3-diphenylacrylate, 2,4-di-t-butylphenyl 3,5-di-t-butyl-4hydroxybenzoate, [2,2'-thiobis(4-t-octylphenolato)]-n-butylamine. Ni (II), nickel salt of bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphoric acid monoethyl ester), bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) sebacate and the like. However, these light stabilizers are not sufficienly satisfactory.